


Don't Say That

by queenofhunter93



Series: After Yifan Left EXO [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofhunter93/pseuds/queenofhunter93
Summary: Is this the last time we're going to see each other?
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Series: After Yifan Left EXO [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770892
Kudos: 19





	Don't Say That

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my livejournal. Originally a tweetfic that I can't even find on my Twitter anymore.

Junmyeon is walking along the airport, trying to reach his gate as quickly as possible, not even bothering that Chanyeol is still somewhere behind him. He'll be fine, he thinks, he has long legs, he'll catch up in no time.

Junmyeon, being the leader of EXO, has to attend a contract signing in Beijing with other SM artists. Since EXO-M no longer has a leader, the company decided to send Chanyeol with him. The irony of the situation is practically laughable. It's a contract with a Chinese company and the company didn't send any Chinese member with him when they had 3 people to choose from. Chanyeol is as hopeless in Mandarin as Junmyeon, so he wouldn't be a very big help. But then again, if the company decided to send someone so talkative, that means there would be a lot of talking going on.

This feeling is familiar to Junmyeon; the feeling of not having a lot of members with him, just two people going on a separate schedule. The last time he did this was when he and Yifan had to go to Gangnam K-Star road together. Or was it when they had to attend an awards show? All he knows is that it's been a long time. He kinda misses the feeling.

When they've landed in Beijing, they walk out of the airport and Junmyeon catches sight of someone with a quite familiar stature that made him take a second look. The figure left before he can take a closer look, and he starts to get anxious.

They go straight to the hotel where the press conference would be held. After changing into suits, they sit down and endure the boredom that always comes with events like this. Junmyeon is already well-trained in this kind of things, and even though Chanyeol isn't, he still flashes the people around him his signature smile. Junmyeon can't bring himself to smile. He can't stop thinking about the person he thought he saw in the airport.

When they get called up on stage, behind the bright flashes of camera lights, Junmyeon sees the same figure sticking at the back of the room. Junmyeon scowls. It _was_ Yifan.

Yifan gestures with his head towards the exit and leaves the ballroom. Junmyeon breathes a sigh of relief and tries to smile at the crowd.

After they're done, Junmyeon tries to be the first one to leave the ballroom because he's worried someone would spot Yifan. He walks outside and looks around, but Yifan is nowhere to be seen. He walks down the hall and almost let a scream out when he is pulled by the hand into the bathroom. He can't scream because someone's hand is covering his mouth.

"Don't scream," the person behind him says. Junmyeon's heart starts to race, "promise me you won't scream if I let you go."

Junmyeon nods and the hands on him left his body. Junmyeon turns around and almost cries at the sight of the giant he misses so much.

"Hi Junmyeon."

"Hi? _Hi_?! Is that the best you can do after months of not seeing each other?! You're unbelievable!" Junmyeon scoffs when he sees Yifan smiling sheepishly.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say," Yifan says, his Korean sounding a little bit restrained from lack of use.

"Why are you here? Tying up loose ends? Thinking that you've left your responsibility behind?" Junmyeon asks.

"I just wonder who's accompanying you. I thought it would be either Luhan or Yixing, not Chanyeol..."

"I was confused too, but I can't say anything about it..."

"...and I just wanna see you again. Even if it's for the last time."

"..."

"I miss you. I miss _all_ of you. I know you guys are mad at me, and I understand why. There's no way we can meet each other whenever we want to, and I'm willing to go with kidnapping you like this if it means I can see you and you're willing to listen to me."

"...why are you doing this?"

"This may be the last time we meet each other, Junmyeon-ah. I don't want to leave things on a bad note like I did."

"..."

"...but I can see that I'm not doing a very good job at it," Yifan says as he runs his hand through his own hair, looking quite frustrated with himself.

Junmyeon's eyes softens. He can see how hard Yifan is trying and decides to give him a chance. He gives Yifan a small smile.

"Oh, you're smiling. Good," Yifan says as he sighs in relief.

Junmyeon chuckles and Yifan smiles at him. Yifan's eyes are soft, just like how Junmyeon remembers them. Yifan may look kinda rough on the outside, but Junmyeon likes that he's the only one who gets to see Yifan like this.

"I guess I'm gonna have to let you go now," Yifan says sadly, "seeing you smile was more than just enough."

Junmyeon frowns. He finds himself not wanting to leave. He looks up at Yifan and finds him looking just as unwilling to leave as he does.

Junmyeon takes multiple deep breaths, not letting his eyes leave Yifan's. Before he knows it, he's leaning up and his arms are moving on their own to circle Yifan's shoulders. He feels Yifan's arms around his waist as well as the softness of Yifan's lips upon his own.

The kiss is nostalgic. Junmyeon can't lie and say that it's the first time they kissed, because it's not. They just never really established what their relationship is.

Junmyeon pulls away when Yifan does. It's good to know that they're in sync. Junmyeon smiles when Yifan rests his chin on his head.

"You gotta go," Yifan says as he kisses Junmyeon's hair. Junmyeon nods and pulls away from Yifan, "goodbye."

"...don't say that."

"Huh?"

"Don't say that like it's our last time together. It's not."

"...fine. I'll see you around, then, Junmyeon."

"That's better."


End file.
